castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dracula (Lords of Shadow)
First Name Geez, why are they only giving his surname as "Gabriel"? Kinda shady, if you ask me. Why? Because in most cultures, the term Gabriel is a word associated with rebirth. Which leads me to think that this game might take place after Order of Ecclesia in the timeline, since he could bring about the rebirth of Dracula before the Demon Castle Wars. What do you guys think? Parivir 20:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Official information indicates this game takes place in the "Middle Ages", so unless they change their minds, this will not be a sequel to Order of Ecclesia. You can see the press release section of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow page for details. Despite what they say about a "rebirth" and how that might imply a "reboot" of the series, I'm still hoping the game takes place chronologically between Lament of Innocence and Dracula's Curse and that it could somehow fit in the overall series, albeit in its own little corner.--Reinhart77 22:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I heard that, time-period wise, the game takes place before Lament does. This might've been done so that the game could be inserted into the series timeline, either officially, or just for the fans. --User:Toastman92 16:03, 21 Spetember 2010 (UTC) It's a different time period from the other Castlevainias and Gabriel is his only real name because he was abadoned by his family, don't know if their was a note with his name one it or what. He chose his last name. Also surname usually refers to last name not first.--70.22.0.212 According to the official website, Gabriel belongs to the Cronqvist family (and changed his name to Belmont, because he likes mountains and in french, "Bel" means "pretty/beautiful" and "mont" "mountain"). Related to Mathias? We'll know soon. -Chernabogue 18:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It says he was most likly abadoned by the Cronqvist. Also it's been said several times that it's a reboot and has no connection to the previous Castlevainia series so even if it is his name is Cronqvist he wouldn't really be related to Mathias. GrimmShadows September 22, 2010 really? from what I read it isnt a reboot, but a prequel to the entire series.CloudHiro 19:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Atleast according to the main page of the game on this site and the main wikipedia it is. GrimmShadows September 22, 2010 David Cox has been asked about this many times, and in each time, he has indicated that this game is not connected to the other games in the series and is not "canon" (he specifically used the words "not canon"). I don't consider it a "reboot" though, more of an alternate continuum, since I still expect more games to be added to the main timeline.--Reinhart77 20:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Last Name I was wondering what the source was that Gabriel's last name was Belmont. Is there a press release or interview somewhere that mentions that? I've never seen one, but I've heard people say that they've seen it. --Reinhart77 22:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I found an article that says that Gabriel is "apparently" a Belmont. It's not as good as having an actual quote from the producers that he's a Belmont, but it's good evidence that it's true. * http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3175699 --Reinhart77 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, ok, now i've watched the trailer that was on that article, and it definitely confirms he's a Belmont ^^'. I was so used to them using the same trailer over and over again I didn't realize it was an updated one. --Reinhart77 00:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Belmont Correction Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It hasn't been officially announced that Gabriel is indeed a Belmont. "Apparently" isn't good enough. For all we know, the Belmont Dracula is referring to may be Gabriel's wife. I mean, think about it, why didn't they just come out with it that he's a Belmont? Why all the implication that he just might be a Belmont rather than just saying "Yea, he's another Belmont." Also, does the Belmont clan have a reproductive defect that only allows them to birth boys? Sonia doesn't count since she's not canon. So who's to say that Maureen is the only Belmont at this time, and Dracula wants her to stay dead so that there won't be any more Belmonts to oppose him anymore? It's too convenient, that's all I'm saying. Dracula could have said "You Belmonts" or just straight out call him "Belmont" if they wanted to confirm to the public that we would be playing as a new Belmont. But no, they were vague. They went the obscure approach, knowing full well that the fans would jump to conclusions while Konami stays in a truthful light. Even though it doesn't seem like it, assuming that Gabriel is a Belmont is only speculation and nothing more. Therefore, calling Gabriel a Belmont in a wikia isn't necessarily correct due to the fact that this is only speculation. It would be better if someone explained in detail the speculation and possibility of Gabriel being a Belmont rather than accepting it as cold-hard fact. I suggest someone take care of this before possibly misleading a lot of people interested in finding out more info before the game is released. --Anon Oh, and about female Belmonts (by blood), we know of two others, Zoe Belmont and Dolores Belmont. Like all the "side-stories", it is a little unclear if this game (Castlevania: Order of Shadows) is canon, but since Iga had major input to the storyline of this game (he's the one who suggested they use Belmonts instead of a new magic wielding family), I like to think that it is canon, just not considered important in the overall scheme of things.--Reinhart77 20:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Gabriel Really Is a Belmont David Cox has confirmed that Gabriel is a Belmont on his Twitter account: http://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS Here's the exchange: Nagumo_sama: @CastlevaniaLOS Hello, just dropping in here to ask a question. Is Gabriel related to the Belmont Clan? I'm dying to know the asnwer : P David Cox: @Nagumo_sama Hey Nagumo, Gabriel is indeed a Belmont! :) --Reinhart77 03:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, it's finally officially confirmed ! -Chernabogue 10:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yay, a Belmont that has my name! LostGod2000 00:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning !! Spoiler Discussion Alucard- Gabriel Belmont turns into the Dracula that is from all the other castlevanias.. that's why at the end of the Lords of shadow, it goes from when you beat satan, all the way to present day, and zobek appears and asks Gabriel for help to stop satan on his return and he gets pissed off and says his name is Dracula. Basically those of us who have seen and played the other games can fill in the gap from then till present day. I believe the game takes place in the early 1000's and that Gabriel Belmont is the Dracula, which would make sense, because his weapon in this particular game was named by the villagers that he saved from the vampires, "Vampire Killer" and if you recall that special whip was already named that in all the other games that it was used in. Correct me if I'm wrong tho. One other minor detail. Why is it that we learn throughout the storyline that only Belmonts can use the weapon "Vampire Killer"?--74.103.254.150 You can think that if you want as a fan, but offically it's another time line and Dracula's origins, except for him changing his name to Dracula, are explained in Lament of Innocence. Although in Gabriel's bio the family they suspect abandoned him is the same as Dracula's original last name. GrimmShadows May 13, 2010 :^As Grim said it's an alternate reality, but I suspect that most of your questions will be answered when the two DLC packs are released. Though the "Vampire Killer" is only a nickname used by Gandalfi and the villagers of Wygol, it remains to be seen if the name stuck. Cox confirmed the Gabriel is the first Belmont in this series. I too am curious about Gabriel's offspring, and where the Combat Cross has ended up. I'm not actually sure why only people related to the Belmonts can use the whip in the original series, some kind of magic or curse I suppose. Doesn't really matter, it's just cool.--Phantom Stranger 01:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::^^ I remember reading that only the Belmonts can use the Vampire Killer because they have the Warlord Gene in their DNA. I don't remember the exact details but the Morris family can use it only after they force their gene, that is recessive, to become dominant and doing that can kill them.--204.111.186.44 Maybe... (SPOILER) The name that Gabriel says at the end is not Dracula, but Dracul indeed. In the history, Dracul was Dracula's father, so this may be in our "short and happy" history of Belmonts and their war against Dracula's forces. I know that Zobek is the Death himself and, in the other games, the Death is a Dracula's ally, but can't it be that the father died and Zobek became ally with the son? I played all the game and I never, NEVER thought that it could end like this! At the beginning I thought that Gabriel was one of the last Belmonts but, as you go trough the game, you understad that he's the first one and, at the end, this is finally revealed. - ShuNantoHakuroken 07:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Epilogue (SPOILER) I looked at this rumor. In DLC artbook, Epilogue is over the span of 963 years, 2010. But I don't have this art book, I can't confirm the truth.--Kiyuhito 14:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Dracul is Dracula (SPOILER) Discussion obtained source and was completed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Request for a better-written page Although this entry is thorough, it frequently uses descriptions that are verbatim to the games in question. There are several grammatical errors as well. For anyone as familiar to these games as I am, you can't help but frequently feel that this page is awkwardly written. I wish I had the time to overhall this whole thing myself, but I don't. Typo in the Quote Please fix the typo "afther" in the quote since I cannot do it myself. Thanks.--Joe Keilso :Done. -Chernabogue (talk) 15:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC)